


Gabriel Visits

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley to the rescue, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley just want a cosy afternoon with a bottle of wine, but a visit from Gabriel derails their plans.





	Gabriel Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens fic, I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> I have used the "Choose not to use warnings" option on this fic because there is an element of non-con, although it doesn't happen. If you have worries about this please see the end note for more details.

Aziraphale and Crowley were in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop, curled up together on the small sofa. Crowley’s sunglasses abandoned on the coffee table and his head resting against his angel’s shoulder. A bottle of wine and two glasses waited for them on the table, but they hadn’t got to that yet, instead they were reminiscing about a small restaurant they went to once in ancient Greece, and trying to remember why they had been there in the first place.

  
“Ah, I remember, it was the olives. I was supposed to blight the crop.”

  
“And I was supposed to bless it. We tossed a coin, do you remember? I won and got to bless the fields and to apologise I took you out for dinner.”

  
“I let you win that one you know.”

  
“You did not!” Aziraphale cried indignantly, “We tossed a coin, fair and square.”

  
Crowley giggled, “As if I can’t lose a coin toss if I want. I always liked olives.”

  
Aziraphale opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the bell over the shop door jingling merrily.

  
“I thought it was locked.” Crowley said.

  
“It was, it must be…”

  
“Aziraphale! Are you in?” A loud American accented voice boomed from the shop.

  
“Hide, he can’t find you here.” Aziraphale hissed shoving Crowley off of the chair.  
Crowley grabbed his sunglasses and shot through the door leading to the stairs and up to the small flat above the shop, closing the door quietly behind him just in time to be out of sight when Gabriel barged in.

  
“There you are. I need your help on a new project.”

  
“What a pleasant surprise! How nice to see you.” Aziraphale stood to greet Gabriel and then noticed with horror the two wine glasses set on the table between them. He hurried to move over to his desk, thus drawing Gabriel’s attention away and with a tiny gesture behind his back vanished one of the glasses. “A new project you say? How exciting.”

  
Gabriel's looked directly into Aziraphales eyes, “What have you got in your pants nowadays?”

  
Aziraphale gave him a confused frown and began searching his pockets, “Um, lets see. There’s a handkerchief, the key for the bookshop and, oh look! A boiled sweet that the lovely woman at the café gave to me yesterday. I was saving that for Cr….someone I know who really likes them.”

  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, “No. Not your pockets, in your underwear. Your genitals.”

  
“Oh! Oh, well, I generally stick to male. I know its not necessary, but it works so much better with the tailoring, you know.” Finding himself unexpectedly flustered Aziraphale seemed unable to stop talking. “And there was that incident where I was unexpectedly discorporated while I wasn’t bothering with all that nonsense, and the ticking off I got when I got back for all the work it took to clear up that mess. You see, it seems the mortician set up a freak show with my body and all the people who saw had to have their memories wiped. Oh, I had to pay for lunch for a whole year for that.”

  
It was Gabriel’s turn to frown, “I don’t remember seeing the paperwork for that. Who dealt with the clear up?”

  
“Um, oh, I, I don’t recall. Anyway, what were you saying about genitals?”

  
“Oh yes. It has been decided that we need to make a study into sex. It’s such a driving force for the humans, so they want me to do a report on it. Why they are so obessessed with it, all that jazz.”

  
“Oh!” Aziraphale blinked several times in surprise, “Um, good luck with that. I’m afraid I can’t tell you much about it, but I could direct you to a discotheque where you can probably find willing participants.”

  
“Urgh, sex with a human? Why would I…you haven’t? Have you?” Gabriel asked with a look of disgust on his face.

  
“No! Of course not. I’m here to help the humans not…you know.”

  
“Good. Urgh, I think this body is actually feeling sick, what a strange sensation. No. I'll be fucking you. Then you can change to female and we’ll do it again.”

  
Aziraphale took a hurried step back, “No! I mean, me? No, there must be someone else, someone who would be better than me.”

  
“Nonsense. You’ll be perfect. Most of our angels don’t even have a body, and you have the most experience of being confined to one. Your report will be most useful. So, get those clothes off.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Gabriel’s clothes vanished and he stood before Aziraphale completely naked, with a body that could have been sculpted from marble. Aziraphale felt a momentary flash of shame about his own soft middle, and then shoved it aside, shame about his physical form really shouldn’t be something that even crossed his mind. He reluctantly fumbled with his belt buckle and then changed his mind and tackled his bow-tie first.

  
“What are you doing? Just get them off.” Gabriel ordered, and then miracled Aziraphale's clothes away, leaving him fighting a far too human instinct to cover himself.

  
“Now, let's see.” Gabriel produced a pamphlet out of thin air that was covered in stick people representations of various sex acts. He turned the page to find the right configuration and studied it for a second, “Looks simple enough, you bend over the desk, then my penis goes into your anus. Turn around.”

  
“Um, I think there’s more to it than that.” Aziraphale said, suddenly very relieved that Gabriel hadn’t tried to inflict this on some poor human. “No. I’d really rather not. What about Uriel? They’ve had a body for ever such a long time, and would probably be glad of a chance to help.”

  
“Stop being ridiculous. I said turn around. You will do as you are told!”

  
Aziraphale bit his lip to stop it trembling and slowly turned on the spot. A tear dripped onto the surface of the desk as he slowly lowered himself across it.

  
Gabriel took a single step towards him, but stopped when Aziraphale’s radio flared into life in the corner at ear splitting volume with a breaking news report.

  
A startlingly familiar voice, putting on a very fake Welsh accent announced through the speakers, “We are receiving reports from all around the UK that every car, motorbike, lorry, train, and aeroplane has just stopped working. We are awaiting a statement from the Prime Minister, but the disruption is massive, and an NHS spokesman has already announced that there is currently no ambulance service available anywhere in the UK.”

  
Aziraphale allowed himself a tiny private smile, then turned around and miracled his clothes back on. “That must be the work of demons, I have to go and thwart their scheme before innocent people start dying. Not to mention the evil doing that will go unchecked if the police can’t get around to stop it.”

  
Gabriel stood stark naked and frowned, “But, my report..”

  
Aziraphale virtually pushed past Gabriel on his way to the door, “So sorry, have to go. Ask Uriel, like I said they’ll be thrilled to help. Show yourself out won’t you? Goodbye.” And he was gone.

  
“Dammit. I guess I’ll have to pay Uriel the overtime after all.” Gabriel mumbled to himself, then clicked his fingers once to reclothe himself, and once more to go back to head office.

* * *

  
Aziraphale walked to the park past queues of stationary cars and waited on their bench for Crowley. He had only been there a few minutes when the traffic noises resumed, and only a few more minutes passed before a dark form slunk onto the bench next to him.

  
“He left then. I was a bit worried he might wait for me to get back, or start poking around and find you.”

  
“Nah, he didn’t look happy, but he left just after you did. I only kept the traffic stopped as long as I did in case he came back for anything.”

  
“You saw him!? What if he’d seen you? He could have killed you.”

  
“It was fine, I just peeked through the keyhole.”

  
“Hmm, if you say so.”

  
“I do. Anyway, it would have been me killing him if he’d laid a finger on you. What the hell was that?”

  
“I’ve no idea, but I’m very grateful for you rescuing me like that my dear.”

  
“It was nothing really. I only stopped traffic in a few streets, just in case he looked outside.”

  
“Thank you anyway, it was very kind of you.”

  
Crowley pursed his lips, “How many times angel? I’m not kind. It was entirely selfish. No one gets to bend my angel over his desk but me.”

  
Aziraphale blushed, “Crowley! We’re in public, someone could hear.”

  
Crowley licked his lips, “You really are a naughty Angel, lying like that. Telling Gabriel you’ve never done it.”

  
Aziraphale sniffed primly, but a tiny smirk hid underneath, “I did _not_ lie. I said I’d never done it with a human, and that I couldn’t tell him much about it. Both perfectly true statements.”

  
Crowley looked at him fondly, “Back to mine then? Just in case he turns up.”

  
“Yes please. I’ll have to make myself scarce for a while until he’s finished his report.”

  
They ambled towards the exit of the park arm in arm, but sped up significantly after Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s ear, “Out of curiosity, do you have a desk at your flat?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note regarding the non-con elements* Gabriel tries to order Aziraphale to have sex, for Aziraphale this would be non-con, but having no understanding of sexuality Gabriel doesn't realise that it could be in any way upsetting for Aziraphale and he just sees it as a job. As I said in the tags, "Crowley to the rescue", so don't worry about the outcome.
> 
> **
> 
> Thank you for reading 😊


End file.
